


meet cute neighborhood mechanic

by manorabrucelee



Series: stony Meet- cute [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, Meet-Cute, Steve rogers needs a car fix, blue cars, broke car, god father tony, the kid knows cars like his god dad, tiny Peter parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21475009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: this is a meet -cute fic . there is no more to the storyin this one we see a Tony the mechanic helping Steve with the aid of his god son Peter Parker.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: stony Meet- cute [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510898
Kudos: 60





	meet cute neighborhood mechanic

Tony was under a hood of a car. He'd be darned if he lets Mrs. Mary Ann car dies on him. He's been at the darns car side for the past two years and he was sure he can squeeze a little bit of life out of her yet.

He wiped his hands on a rag he has on the side for cleaning his hands. He started to think of the word darn. How it just snuck up on him. He was a _damn _man for the longest time. Well until Peter came along, his godson.

The Parkers passed away and let the kid with the neighborhood mechanic. What a great move Parker; give your kid to your neighbor. Tony sighed and then looked to the side. The kid has been quiet for a while, which means he is up to no good.

Tony walked around the garage and looked for Peter and found him in the front office talking to some blond. "And what model is your car?” The tiny, all of 8 years Peter was asking, while he wrote down the information on a piece of paper.

"Um...it's a blue car? I don't know kid." The blond answered and looked very concerned.

"It helps if we know the year of the car. We hate old cars; they're tricky, I have to go out of the room so my god dad can say bad words" Peter nodded his head sagely as he wrote down more.

Tony was looking at the exchange then blinked at the blond. "Peter! I told you not to do that to people. You're supposed to come get me when someone comes in."

"You said not to come get you unless the house was on fire." Peter whined

"Oh thank god there is an adult. I thought I was stuck with the kid. Please, my car won't start please help me! I have an import meeting I need to get to please". The blond said and then looked at Tony desperately.

Tony looked at the blond and then at Peter. "Ok, here take my keys, leave your car. Not starting can mean a lot of things and I need time. Make your meeting and come back" Tony handed him the keys and then extended his hand" Tony Stark, your neighborhood very own resident mechanic".

"Steve Rogers; forever grateful for you." Steve took the keys and left the place.

"He has a blue car, I like blue cars.” Peter said.

"I like them too Pete, let's go see what's wrong with it shall we?” Tony took Peter's hand and moved along with him


End file.
